


Therianthropy

by J_P_Lupine



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Science Fiction, Shapeshifting, Superpowers, Time Travel, Trans Male Character, meta-human, therianthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Therianthropy: The mythological ability of human beings to metamorphose into other animals by means of shape-shifting.Logan has little to fear and a lot to gain, so when he came upon a strange craft in the woods he thought he'd make a quick buck on stuff he could find inside. One thing lead to another and Logan instead finds himself traveling through time to avoid a boring and rather disappointing outcome for his life.(Published Date:  May 03, 2020)
Relationships: Mick Rory/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I had simply stumbled upon the strange vessel by chance in the woods while on a run and found the door wide open. Of course, me being me, I wandered onboard and took a look around. The lights were on in the giant craft and I could smell various scents ranging from metal to a man's cologne.

Since I could smell cologne I doubted this was an alien spaceship, so perhaps it was something the government was secretly working on? Either way, whatever it was, something on board would _definitely_ go for a pretty penny....

Turning a corner, I found myself in another hallway and kept walking, looking around while listening to the hum of machinery. Running my hand along the wall curiously, the metal was cool but not cold to the touch and I tilted my head. Why was this even in the middle of the woods?

I fell to my knees with the sudden rumbling and jolt of the ship- the chaotic movement sent my stomach to my throat and I felt like I might vomit as I was clinging to the wall for stability. _'Look what you've done now.'_ I thought while clenching my jaw as my vision went blurry. _'Got stuck on a weird ship all because you don't know how to mind your own damn business.'_

My stomach didn't settle until the rumbling stopped and the floor stilled, but I waited a few seconds before pushing myself to my feet. Groaning, I found myself rather light headed as I stumbled through the hall.

"Harmony Falls, Oregon. According to Captain Baxter's intels, Savage makes an appearance in this quaint little hamlet."

"What the Hell is Savage doing in Pleasantville?"

"Murder, apparently." Voices came from up ahead. "Several denizens of Harmony Falls have been brutally slain, and others have gone missing."

"Huh, kind of like Rory."

"Reports are vague, but it seems like the killer is an expert with knives."

" _That_ sounds like Savage's MO."

"Yeah, but serial killer isn't. Sounds pretty small time for a guy who's had coffee with Hitler."

"Yeah, well, clearly we have to assume that Savage has a larger, more nefarious plan. But since we've jumped back in time, Savage isn't expecting us here."

"....Back in time?!" Seven faces whipped around to look at me as I stood in an open doorway. It looked like a sort of cockpit with seats and a strange table with a large window showing a field outside.

"Oh, this can't be good." A man with well groomed hair mumbled and they watched as I went to the window and looked outside.

"Are you fuckin' serious? You got to be kidding me- this is just.... Holy shit." Nothing outside looked familiar and it seemed to be morning from how bright it was out there despite it being night not but a minute ago.

"Gideon! When did we pick up a stowaway?"

"At the previous stop, Captain Hunter." A voice came from above, making me look to the ceiling. Turning, I saw a giant hologram of a woman's head and my mouth hung open.

"....This isn't secret government tech."

"No. It's not." The man in the long brown coat gave me a firm look.

~

"Come on! Let me out of here!" I shouted, slamming my hand onto the clear door to what could be described as a glass cell. It was like in the movies where the villains were kept behind thick glass instead of bars.

"I cannot do that. Captain Hunter has given me strict orders." A woman's voice came from above and I rolled my eyes.

"This is bullshit- I was just out for a run!"

"You may continue your run once you return to your time."

"How about a deal? You open these doors and I won't break anything."

"I am not at liberty to make deals. It is also impossible for you to break out of that cell, you would only end up hurting yourself in trying."

"You'd be surprised what I can do, lady."

"I am not a 'lady'. I am an AI."

"Whatever. Just let me out of here, you damn program!" I hit the door with my palms again, but the voice from above held fast to it's given orders.

"May I suggest that you calm down? It would be rather problematic for you if you hurt yourself." Sighing, I stepped back away from the door and rolled my shoulders. Running at the doors, I rammed right into the glass, hearing a loud thunk from the impact. "I was unaware of your meta-human status. I may need to recalculate the likelihood of you escaping."

Going to the other side of the small room again, I ran into the door, making it crack this time around. Circling the cell, I ignored the AI speaking- I may have been stupid in just wandering onto this ship, but I could easily get myself off of it with brute strength alone. The cracks began to spread, turning into a spiderweb of fractures as I kept hitting the glass.

When the doors finally broke, glass flew around the room and I went face first into the wall. Groaning, I rubbed my nose while taking a step back before turning to the exit. The metal doors were closed and locked, but I just pried my fingers into the crack between the doors and forced them to open as the metal and mechanics groaned in protest.

An alarm began to blare as the lights turned red and I had to make a quick decision on which direction to go in.

~

"So, you're telling me that you're from the future and that we really are in 1958 Oregon?"

"That is correct."

"And that doohicky can really make _any_ food?" I questioned before shoveling ice cream into my mouth. I was leaning back in a chair with my feet propped up on the table, talking to Gideon.

"Yes." The AI chuckled. "The repairs to the brig are nearly complete."

"....Yeah, sorry about that. I just _really_ don't like being in a cell."

"Is that because of your time spent incarcerated?"

"What, did you look up my background too?"

"I did. Logan Maverick, born to Melissa and Jackson Maverick in Izoro, Tex-"

"Wait, wait, wait- How'd you even find this stuff?"

"I cross referenced your name and face to the historical records I have access to."

"You can access historical records? Sweet!"

"I can. It is how I also know that you being aboard the Waverider has changed your history. There is no mention of you beyond your landlord reporting you missing a month after you came aboard."

"My landlord?" My nose scrunched up as I stabbed the spoon into the ice cream. "That's depressing."

"When you return, your previous history- well, your future- should be back on course."

"I know I probably shouldn't ask you this, Gideon, but does my future amount to anything?"

"If you are asking if you have any major impact on the timeline, the answer is no."

"Do I have any kids or a dog at least?"

"No."

"A nice car?"

"No."

"Well, then what _do_ I end up with?"

"According to newspapers and recorded files, you find yourself being re-incarcerated for a few years due to a Class D felony."

"Violent or non-violent?"

"Violent."

"And after?"

"You continue your work until retiring to a home for the elderly where you spend the last of your years."

"Oh, that's boring. Get jailed again, die alone. I gotta spruce it up, then."

"Please do not commit a more elaborate crime."

"Aw, Gideon, worried about me? I didn't think we bonded that fast."

"Despite your repertoire, Mr. Maverick, history shows you used them with good intentions." Gideon replied and I paused, tapping my finger onto the side of the ice cream carton.

"You can just call me Logan, Gideon. No need to be formal with a former criminal."

"As you wish, Logan."

"When do you think the crew will return?"

"I'm not certain."

"....You think they'll try to put me back in the brig?"

"I'm not certain, but seeing as you are not hostile I believe Captain Hunter may allow you to move freely."

"Gideon, since when did you disobey orders?" A low voice spoke up from the entryway and I stuck a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"I have yet to do such. Logan is a meta-human, he broke out on his own. Speaking of which, repairs are now completed."

"If you broke out, why are you in the kitchen?" The man quirked up a brow while crossing his arms.

"Gideon distracted me with food." I waved the carton in my hand to the short haired male. "And now we're friends."

"Rip is not going to like this."

"Perhaps not. Logan has skills that can aid Captain Hunter and the rest of you now that Mr. Rory is gone."

"Aww, Gideon, are you saying I should join the crew?"

"Whoa, now-"

"That is exactly what I am proposing. Captain Hunter built his team for a specific purpose and being down a member may hinder it- Logan would be a right fit as a replacement seeing as he does not greatly impact the timeline."

"Gideon's so nice in saying I don't matter."

"We don't need a replacement." The man's demeanor changed as his voice took on a colder, harsher tone.

"Maybe you should ask your captain that first." I popped off, eating more ice cream while raising my eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's time jumping the ship."

"The ladies will be left in 1958!"

"What about Ray?"

"Like I said."

"So, anyone want to tell me who the Hell this Chronos is?" I asked while looking around at the faces in the hall as it shook.

"Let's go, we have to stop him!" The captain pretty much ignored my question. Perhaps the answer was too lengthy to explain in the current circumstances. "Gideon, open the doors on my mark. Get to the Jumpship and escape."

"We are not abandoning you."

"No, you are obeying a direct order from your captain."

"Hey, are we forgetting about the meta-human in the midst?"

"I don't know if you are aware of this or not, Logan, but Chronos has _guns_ , you do not."

"And his weaponry is far more advanced than anything you've seen before." Rip added.

"If he's just human, his weaponry won't matter-"

"Not to rain on your parade, but now really isn't the time to be cocky."

"I'm not! Look, just trust me, I can-"

"Gideon, now!" The doors to the bridge opened and the two with guns rushed into the next room before the doors closed and I huffed, turning to follow the other two men to the Jumpship. As I was going to catch up, however, I had to duck as a human fireball came flying down the hallway and broke through the doors behind me.

"Holy shit, that's so cool!" I hurried to the bridge, but paused upon arrival to see the Captain being helped to his feet.

"Where's Chronos?"

"He absconded with Mr. Snart on the Jumpship. I'm sorry, Captain."

"Why would Chronos take Snart?"

"Gideon, can you track them?"

"We have a more pressing matter." The AI replied and Rip rushed to the table display and his expression fell.

"Strap yourselves in."

"What's going on?!"

"Chronos has sabotaged the navigation system." Rip tore off panels on the side of the control hub, pulling out glowing tubes and wires. "Unless we can find a way to alter the course, we'll be trapped in the Temporal Zone for all time." The Captain explained as we quickly sat down and pulled down the metal bars that kept us seated.

"Gideon-"

"Cannot override Chronos's commands."

"What did you do?"

"Rebooted Gideon. Until she's fully operational, we're free-falling through time." Rip rushed to his seat and strapped in, clinging to the curved bars with white knuckles. The ship began to rock and turn, rumbling with turbulence and barrel rolling.

I was regretting letting Gideon get me onto the team.... It hadn't even been 24 hours since then.

~

"Shiby-washo, sara-so-so...." Stein paused while making a face.

"You are suffering from linguistic disorientation. It's a side effect of such a severe time jump." Rip hopped out of his seat.

"I can't hear anything." The younger male yelled and I pushed up the restraints on the seat I was in.

"It'll pass."

"What?"

"Gideon, status update?"

"I am detecting a time beacon signaling the Waverider. But then again, this is 1960."

"19 _60_?"

"The temporal navigation system was compromised and did its best to return us as close as possible to 1958."

"Salypso changa."

"I think after the others are picked up, someone should really fill me in on this Chronos guy."

~

"There is one source that we could check to test your theory." Rip waved his finger while walking towards the hub. "Gideon, bring up the Shadow Record."

"Shadow Record?"

"The list of every member of the League of Assassins since the invention of writing in 3200 B.C." The AI answered.

"Fascinating, except these sheets of papyrus are entirely blank."

"No, no, no. The League uses invisible ink." The Captain waved his hand. "I did my graduate thesis at the academy on their history. Gideon."

"Sara said that Ra's al Ghul had lived nearly a century before she met him."

"Thanks to the Lazarus Pit." Raymond popped off. "It's basically a life-extending Jacuzzi, located in a place that's the opposite of life-extending."

"You should count yourself lucky, Dr. Palmer. Only a handful of outsiders have been inside the League's fortress and lived to tell the tale."

"You are correct, Captain. There is a mention of a Ta-er al-Sahfer."

"That's Sara's League of Assasin's name. According to the Shadow Record, she joined the League in 1958."

"Incredible- Sara became a member of the secret organization that trained her to be an assassin 50 years _prior_ to when she initially joined."

"Sara needs our help. By all accounts, Ra's al Ghul is a _very_ controlling, _very_ homicidal fanatic. Gideon, chart a course for Nanda Parbat."

~

"Perhaps Jefferson and I should-"

"Extricating Sara from the likes of the League requires stealth." Rip looked to the oldest and youngest of the group as we were walking along a cliff. "So no Firestorm for the two of you. And....you're out of practice, so no ATOM suit unless _absolutely_ necessary."

"Look out!" Someone dropped down from above, dressed in all black, but as soon as their feet touched the ground Jefferson knocked them out with a single punch.

"Well done, Jefferson."

"You guard the exit while I find Sara. We need to be out of here faster than you can say 'Ra's al Ghul.' Shh." The Captain then slipped through the doors hidden away among the rocks we stood between."

~

"I really don't think we should be doing this." I mumbled, following the others through the dimly lit building with torches and candles placed along the walls.

"Something's wrong. They should have been back by now."

"Well, I think this counts as absolutely necessary. I've got my exo-suit shrunk down, and I can miniaturize and do some tiny sneaking."

"It's been two years since you've used that suit. And that's _after_ you scavenged it for parts for your time beacon. You don't even know if it works."

"Is now really the time for your little marital spat?" Jefferson popped off.

"We're not married."

"Can we just keep it down, please?"

"Too late." I sighed just before archers flooded the hall from either end, aiming their bows right at us. They closed in, and the hall was too cramped for me to use my powers without risking injuring the team. I'd have to wait....

"Sara?!" Kendra gasped as a blonde woman walked through the parting archers and I spotted Rip.

"Found her." He clenched his jaw as someone was holding a sword in front of him. The blonde spoke in what sounded like Arabic while pointing to Jefferson and Stein. Each man was grabbed before Sara went up to Raymond and searched his coat for the ATOM suit. She spoke again while walking away and we were forced to follow.

All of us were taken to a room and chained to the wall with our hands behind our backs. Chewing the inside of my cheek, I glanced to the others. Wasn't Sara the one we were here to rescue? What exactly was happening here?

"Sara, what the Hell?"

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Raymond piped up.

"We came here to rescue you."

"I don't need to be rescued. I've found peace here."

"Peace with the League of Assassins? That must be the first time that sentence has ever been uttered."

"Oh, I can't believe I'm back here."

"If this is retribution of some kind for stranding you in 1958-"

"It is the will of Ra's al Ghul. Trespassers are to be executed." Sara walked out of the large cell with the guards following her before the door was shut and locked.

"We just need a little more time to get through to her."

"Do Time Masters have a different understanding of the word 'executed'?"

"No, no, no. It's called 'time drift.' When one spends too long in an alien timeline, one looses ties with one's former self, former identity." Rip explained.

"Oh, my God."

"What?"

"I didn't understand it before, but my powers- they went dormant." Kendra admitted and I couldn't help but make a face.

"What are you talking about?" Raymond asked.

"My wings. You _must_ have noticed that I haven't been able to 'hawk out' in almost two years."

"I just thought that you didn't want to. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was so hard for you to give up hope that the team would return. When you finally did, you started to be happy again, and I couldn't bear telling you that I wasn't."

"Well, that ain't good." Jefferson made a face while speaking under his breath.

"I had no idea."

"Look, Ray, I _loved_ being with you. I wasn't just losing my powers, I was losing my memories of my past lives. I was starting to lose myself."

"I'm sorry. I.... But, look, you didn't have to protect me. I could have handled the truth."

"It couldn't have been so easy for Raymond, either, having to give up being the ATOM." Stein added.

"I'm sorry, can we have a private moment?" Kendra furrowed her brows.

"I think we _all_ wish you would've had this moment in private." Jefferson gave an obviously forced smile.

"Yeah, I agree. Is it always like this?" I questioned.

"Don't you think that we were meant for something greater than being stuck in 1960, eating fondue with the neighbors?"

"Yeah, we were meant to be tortured and executed in Nanda 'I can't believe I'm back here' Parbat."

" _If_ we die, at least it would be in pursuit of a greater purpose."

"I don't know about y'all, but I'll pass on the dying. I just learned about all this cool shit and I ain't ready to die just yet." I glanced around and Jefferson looked at me.

"Then what do you propose we do to get out of here, hm? In case you haven't noticed, were _shackled_ to the wall in a _dungeon_."

"In case you haven't noticed....I broke out like five minutes ago." I raised my hands to show the broken chains and the others went silent. "Yeah, uh, I didn't want to be rude and interrupt the moment the lovebirds were havin'."

"You have super strength?!"

"Sort of."

"Wait- I have an idea." Rip leaned off the wall, a glint in his eye as he turned to the door. "Guards! Guards!"

~

"Mr. Hunter."

"Captain, as point of fact." Rip corrected the man in the long robe.

"Right. Well, I do hope your request for an audience is not an attempt to justify your trespass here."

"Most certainly not. But it would be remiss of me if I didn't use this opportunity to reiterate that Sara is very important to me- to all of us."

"And as she is to me." Ra's al Ghul stated. "As you all can see, she has chosen to remain here."

"Yes, well, if that is her wish, we will indeed honor it."

"Well, thank you. But your deaths will make that concession irrelevant."

"Well, according to my understanding of League law, the whole, uh, death thing can be avoided, should we prevail at trial."

"Yeah, uh, I don't think these guys are the 'People's Court' type." Jefferson piped up.

"I demand a trial by combat." Rip stated clearly.

"And how is a man such as you so well-versed on our traditions?"

"Do we have an accord?" The Captain asked rather than answering Ra's al Ghul. The man turned to Sara and waved his hand.

"May victory be yours." She nodded and Rip shifted on his feet.

"I was under the impression that I would be fighting you."

"Then it would seem your understanding of our laws require some refinement. You see, I may choose any champion I wish, as may you." The man stated and Rip momentarily looked as if we were screwed.

"I'll do it." Raymond spoke.

"You haven't had very much experience in swordsmanship, Mr. Palmer." Rip whispered to the man before turning to Ra's al Ghul. "I nominate Mr. Maverick." My ears perked as I looked at the Captain. Was he really going to actually let me do something?

"What? Are you mad? We don't even know anything about him-"

"I accept!" My tone came out a bit too eager. Ra's al Ghul drew his sword, freeing me from the chains that bound me to the others. I could feel Sara's eye's on my as someone handed me a sword.

"Mr. Maverick, I implore that you do not harm Sara, just win the duel."

"She's a trained assassin, right?"

"Correct."

"Oh, boy." I sighed and the room was cleared as the occupants moved to stand along the walls, giving the blonde and I space to fight. She took a relaxed stance, locking eyes with me as I stood only a few feet away. Sword fighting wasn't exactly my strong suit, but if I used my senses, I should be able to do this fine. She was still human after all, right? ....Right?

Sara swung her blade at me and the sound of metal clanging on metal rang out. I was blocking her strikes as she stepped towards me, making me step back the closer she got. She was trying to force me to go onto the defense, backing me into a metaphorical and literal corner.

This big sword was only getting in my way....I needed to make this a hand-to-hand fight- _that's_ what I was good at.

The sword sent vibrations up my arms from Sara's blade crashing against it and I twisted my wrist, knocking the sword from her hands and disarming her. The tension in the room rose and I tossed my own blade to the side before raising my fists. The blonde didn't hesitate to attack me- However, she quickly realized the playing field was no longer in her favor as her hits landed heavily on me but caused no real effect.

In all honesty, her fists hurt like a motherfucker, but my own constitution made it to where I could handle the pain. I stepped forward, forcing her to step back as I swung a fist. She managed to dodge and her foot struck me in the ribs before she twisted on her heel, hopped to switch footing, and sent her heel straight for my face.

Leaning back, her strike missed and I grabbed her ankle. Turning, I tried to get her on the ground by yanking on her leg, but she just jumped and kicked my in the gut instead. Her fist aimed for my chest, but I caught her hand before the hit landed. Exerting just a bit more strength this time around, I managed to trap Sara's arms behind her back. Bumping my knees to the back of her's, she went down.

"Stop!" Kendra cried out. "Please, Sara! You're not a murderer or an assassin. You're the White Canary." The tension in the blonde's muscles seemed to lesson as she paused in struggling against my hold. I felt glad that I was a meta-human or this woman would have no doubt kicked my ass.

Sara looked to Kendra and went lax, showing that she was giving up. Waiting a second just to be sure, I then let her go and she stood.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom followed by gunfire coming from the halls.

"Chronos." Rip made a face and I still didn't even know who this Chronos was. He entered the room, firing at the League members with a weapon that was like it was straight out of Star Trek or Doctor Who. Sara went to Ra's al Ghul, speaking in Arabic before Rip was, too.

"Guys, is Chronos a yes to hurting or a no?" I questioned.

"Yes!" Jefferson quickly nodded. "Definitely a yes!" I glanced to the Captain just to be certain and he nodded as well. All right, then- time to show off.

A roar echoed over the chaos of shouting and gunfire as I shape-shifted into a beast, causing a brief silence of shock before the screaming and shouting continued. Running right at Chronos, I dodged his fire and barreled right into the larger being. The impact was like a crack of thunder and the man was sent flying.

Cracks and a hole formed in the wall from him hitting it, then he fell to the floor like a limp doll while groaning. Grabbing the collar of his chestplate, I drug him away from the wall and lifted him to where his feet were dangling off of the floor. Drawing back my fist, I was ready to hit him across the room.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!"

"Snart?!"

"Sorry, don't kill _Chronos_?!" Rip raised his voice and I turned to see the previously missing man leaning on the doorway. He was more or less in one piece- minus a hand.

"He's _not_ Chronos. Show them." Snart jerked up his chin and my fist released as I instead grabbed the helmet covering the man's head. Pulling it off, an angry male with a shaved head was glaring back at me. The team's demeanor completely changed and I was left wondering if they actually knew this guy.

"My God." Rip gasped.

"There is no God." The man's voice rumbled with his sour tone.

~

"You think this is all over? I will kill every single one of you. I will watch you all burn!" The big man was pacing in the brig, yelling at everyone standing in the room. "You- you should have killed me when you had the chan-" His voice cut out as Rip pressed a button on the panel next to the glass doors. The lights inside the brig turned orange and the Captain turned to Snart.

"You owe us an explanation."

"Yes, it's quite remarkable Mr. Rory is working for the Time Masters, considering you killed him." Stein shifted on his feet and I pointed.

"Wait, _this_ guy is Rory?"

"If you think back, I never actually said I killed him."

"No, you just let us think that you did."

"I didn't have to try too hard, did I? Well, maybe I should have. At least he wouldn't have wound up a chew toy for the Time Masters."

"But if you did, we wouldn't have this opportunity."

"An opportunity? To do what?" Raymond asked and the Captain leaned onto the cell.

"To reform Mr. Rory."

"He _killed_ Aldus."

"Under the influence of the Time Masters."

" _Chronos_ killed Aldus. Mr. Rory was fighting on our side that day."

"I know what it's like to be trained by an organization for one purpose, to kill, and the kind of loyalty that it can inspire. I need to know that we can reach Rory. For my own sake." Sara said softly.

"The Time Masters took one of our own and turned him against us. I say we undo their handiwork."

"Rory saved my life back in the gulag. He's more than just a criminal and an arsonist."

"Wait, what?" I did a double-take due to that statement.

"He's a member of our team."

"He's a lost cause."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. You will see that miracles abound on this old timeship." Rip looked over his shoulder to Snart.

~

"I believe we're ready to leave 1960." Rip announced while stepping into the bridge

"And go where? I mean, when?" Sara questioned.

"2147. Mere decades before Vandal Savage conquered the world."

"I thought you had no idea where he was." Snart droned.

"You said Savage had been lost to history."

"Not world-changing history. Records of the period are scarce, but I've always known that Vandal Savage can be located in 2147."

"So why haven't you told us this sooner?" Jefferson threw his hands up.

"Because that period of history is fraught with more peril than I was willing to risk. We have no choice but to stop Vandal Savage in 2147....or to die trying."

"Well....I've died before."

"So have I."

"Quick question," I raised my finger while putting my other hand onto my hip. "what the Hell is with you people and dying?"


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear the hydraulics as the doors slid open before I stepped into the room. In one hand I had a tray of food, in the other I was flipping a bottle into the air and catching it repeatedly as I walked. Glancing to the left, I saw the big male watching me with an angry glare as I rounded the cell.

"Rory, right?" I questioned, knocking the glass with my knuckle to open the slot to push the tray through. "Hope you're hungry. Gideon said you were a beer guy, but I thought it best not to give you alcohol....or glass, so got apple juice instead." Shaking the bottle a bit to show it off, I then slid it through the slot along with the tray.

He didn't move at all, just kept glaring and I felt the urge to fill the silence that was dragging on.

"So, I've heard some things about you. I gotta say, you're not what I imagined. I mean, Snart said you were a big guy, but...." I gestured while raising my eyebrows at him. "you're fuckin' huge." The man's brows furrowed even more at me.

"And you're tiny." Pursing my lips, I nodded.

"Okay, yeah, I deserve that one." Mumbling, I scratched the back of my head.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Logan. I'm, uh....I'm new."

"No shit."

"I'm also the one that drug you in here." I impulsively shot double finger guns at Rory and he didn't blink while looking at me for a few solid seconds.

"Logan, huh? Let me give you a bit of advice." He stood up and walked across the cell. "Leave while you still can." Rory picked up the tray and juice. "Before they leave you to die in the woods like they did me."

"....You do realize I'm better equipped for survival in the woods than you are, right? Not to mention I really wouldn't care if they did, hardly know any of them." I leaned onto the corner of the cell. "Hell, even that would be better that what Gideon said I'd end up doing."

"Let me guess- boring people to death by talking?"

"Nah, re-incarceration and dying alone in a nursing home."

"....Re-incarceration?"

"You heard me." I chuckled. "You and Snart aren't the only ones with a criminal history on board anymore." Sighing, I glanced to the door. "Anything is better than that, honestly."

"So Rip picked you up since you don't matter to history like the rest of us."

"Actually, no." Rubbing my chin, I raised my eyebrows. "Was out one night for a run and just happened to find the Waverider. I'm pretty curious, so I just strolled on in. Spent some time wandering around, hung out in the brig, broke out of the brig, hung out in the kitchen with Gideon, then got recruited onto the team." Rory just looked at me, not saying anything, then grabbed the sandwich off the tray and bit into it.

"You broke out of the brig?"

"Apparently the glass isn't fit for my brand of meta-human." I tapped on the glass nonchalantly.

~

"Since the introduction of our latest line of autonomous law enforcement officers, crime has dropped precipitously." The woman explained as Raymond, Jefferson, Stein, and I were following her through the extremely clean and large building. "In fact, it's nonexistent." She continued, walking past displays showing off tech.

"Really? Well, thank you for showing us around, Dr. Brice."

"It's my pleasure." The redhead smiled. "We don't get very many visitors from Central City ever since the S.T.A.R. Labs Corporation took it over." My eyes drifted to a tall screen showing a blueprint of the autonomous officers.

"Uh, unless I'm mistaken, your tech utilizes a dwarf star alloy."

"The technology is proprietary, but yes. How did you know, Doctor...."

"Lecter. Dr. Hannibal Lecter." Raymond replied and I shot a look to the back of his head.

"So how did you get into robotics, Dr. Brice?" Stein questioned.

"Oh, well, it's in my blood. Robotics have been a passion of my family ever since my great-great-great-great grandfather founded this company." She waved her hand to another display where the bust of a man sat. On the stand had 'Palmer' carved into it and the face bore a striking resemblance to Raymond....

"Is that...."

"Oh, my God."

"Huh, weird." Dr. Brice looked between the statue and Raymond. "You look just like him."

"Yes, I-I look just like....yeah, that's....that's pretty weird." His voice went up in pitch.

~

"What do you mean, it did nothing?!"

"I mean, that kidnapping Per Degaton had a nominal effect upon the timeline."

"Maybe we just need to dump the little brat somewhere he can't get into any trouble, like the Stone Age." Snart waved his hand.

"No matter where and when you sequester him in the timeline, Savage will still rise to power." Gideon explained.

"But Rip said this kid's like a baby Hitler." Jefferson's confusion showed plainly on his face.

"Yes, I also said that time wants to happen, and such a-a world changing event like Savage's rise to power can't be stopped merely by kidnapping his young pawn." Rip leaned onto the console in the center of the bridge.

"So we're back to plan A."

"Snuffing the kid out in his sleep?"

"Let us not forget that this _kid_ will one day be responsible for billions of deaths, including those of my family."

"Say that you _do_ stop Savage and save the lives of your family." Stein shifted on his feet. "Will you be able to look your own son in the eye *knowing* what you did so he could live?"

"When the alternative is that I shall never see him again."

"I got a better idea. Instead of us arguing about whether we should kill him, or where and when to dump him off, why don't we just talk to him?"

"Savage has spent years corrupting his mind."

"It's not too late for Per Degaton to change."

"Seriously, what is with you people and death? It's either you're dying or debating murder around here! Look, take it from an outsider- what you all are arguing over is a child's life, simple as that." I saw Rip getting ready to say something, but I kept going. "Yes, I'm aware his future self is a mass murderer, but right now he's still just a kid. He's still innocent. And even if he weren't, humans have such a vast capacity to change, remold, adapt. Talk to him, let him see what Savage is really doing to him. No one likes to be manipulated. Not to mention, is this not the same scenario you all are dealing with when it comes to Rory?"

They went quiet while looking at me and then each other.

~

"Tor Degaton's forces have surrounded the ship." Gideon's voice came from above as the Waverider shook and there were loud blasts from outside. "I'm afraid our shields will not be able to sustain continued bombardment." She stated as I made my way down the hall.

"Gideon, where are the others?"

"Mr. Palmer, Stein, and Jackson are all making their way downstairs to try and defend the Waverider. Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance are also with them."

"So I'm the last one to the party, huh? Bummer." Shifting forms, I smacked the panel on the wall to open the door, hearing gunfire and explosions from the other side. Running out, I leapt into the air and my jaws closed around a robot's throat. Metal and circuitry crunched between my teeth as I drug the thing to the ground.

Literally ripping it apart, I moved on to the soldiers in thick armor. Some screamed as they saw me running right for them, others didn't even get the chance. Grenades were going off all around me, sending clouds of smoke and dust into the air. I headbutted a low flying robot, my horns causing the metal head to crush like a soda can.

The rest of the robots suddenly started falling out of the sky, crashing and exploding as they hit the ground. Looking around, the flow of battle shifted and I saw Sarah captured with a blade to her throat.

"What do you want?"

"I want to exchange this woman's life for your captain, Rip Hunter."

"I have a better idea: her life in exchange for his." Rip came out, pushing the kid forward while holding onto the collar of his coat and a gun to his back. "Your son will be returned to you as soon as you guarantee our safe passage."

"Don't do it, father. You let them go now, they will only come back for us in the future."

"It's your choice." Rip pulled back the hammer on the firearm.

"Your son is right. We should kill them all." The man holding Sarah declared, but Tor Degaton took the knife from him.

"Put down your weapons!"

"No, father!"

"Let my son go, and I will let you leave in peace. You have my word." Rip paused, but pushed the boy forward and Sarah was let go.

"Better find yourself a new mentor, kid." Snart popped off.

~

"Since I failed to bring _you_ in, the Time Master's want to bring _me_ in, and this time, they're not gonna take any chances. They're called the Hunters, mercenaries, and unlike me, there isn't a human part left in them." Rory explained as we stood in the bridge.

"So they want to lock up all up in the Vanishing Point?"

"The Hunters do one thing: kill. Whenever, wherever, and they'll stop at nothing till every single one of us is erased from the face of history."

"Do you have any suggestions as to how we might outsmart them, Mr. Rory?"

"Run." He stated while walking away. Clearing my throat, I rose my voice.

"Do they want to kill me, too, or can I just, like, skip on home and not worry about it?"

"You're on the team, you're on the list." Rory replied while still walking away.

"....Grrreeeaat."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't feel my face." Jefferson panicked.

"Fine feel I."

"Linguistic dysplasia, that should pass shortly." Rip pointed to Snart and I pushed up the safety bars.

"Better it now."

"Am I the only one who can't feel their face?"

"I can't feel my- I better not say." Ray cut himself off before trying to casually cover his crotch.

"Mr. Rory appears unaffected."

"What's going on? We time-jump?" Rory sounded like he was actually waking up from a nap and I went to the front window to look outside.

"Yeah, we time-jumped. But 'where to?' is the better question."

"The town of Salvation, the Dakota territory, 1871." Rip answered.

"I can't believe it- the Old West."

"This isn't gonna work." Rory stated.

"It'll buy us time. We can hide out here while the Hunters search the other Fragmentations."

"What if they decide to check this place first?"

"Hold up, _Fragmentation?_ " I glanced over my shoulder.

"As you've seen, time doesn't operate as is generally thought. It _wants_ to happen. It takes time to harden. The-the timeline is unclear on occasion, constantly in flux."

"Hence the difficulty in locating Savage throughout history."

"Indeed. And one of the other interesting notions of time travel is the existence of Fragmentations."

"Temporal blind spots, specific places and times the Time Masters can't see."

"Okay, see, why couldn't you have just said that?" I looked at Rip while waving a hand to Rory. "Do you have a habit of monologueing?"

"....The town of Salvation and its surrounding environs are located within one of these Fragmentations."

"So, basically, we're hiding out in the Old West and hoping your boogeymen don't find us here." Snart rolled his eyes.

"The Hunters are not boogeymen. And you better hope they don't find us." Rory slid his hands into his pockets.

"Well, at least not until I get a chance to 'punch a few doggies' or 'bust a bronco' or two." Ray grinned. "Not that I condone animal cruelty. It's just that I watched a lot of Westerns as a kid."

"Alas, you'll have to enjoy the Old West from in here, I'm afraid."

"Oh, come on." Sarah raised her arms out at her sides. "What's the harm in us just taking a look around?"

"With _this_ group? _Clearly_ , you haven't been paying attention."

"Ugh, if I'm in the Old West and I don't get to look around, I'm going to kick myself."

"I could help with that." Snart smiled while pointing.

"I'll keep an eye on them. Don't worry." Rory turned to Rip. "I'll be a good boy." He added and I quirked up a brow.

~

"I look just like Wyatt Earp." Ray chuckled while putting on his hat.

"Now, the fabricator can make clothing, but you're also going to need era-appropriate protection." Rip stated. "This era can get a little, uh, rough."

"Oh, six shooters?"

"Actually, most guns of that time period had hammer blocks, thus reducing the number of shots to five." Ray corrected Jefferson as Kendra pulled a garment from the fabricator.

"Now, this should go without saying, but considering this group, I am going to say it- _Only_ use these weapons in the case of extreme emergencies." Rip hesitated giving a gun to Sarah and Kendra while I put my clothing sizes into the fabricator.

"You make it sound like you're not coming with."

"From your duster and revolver, I'd imagined you as much an Old West aficionado as Dr. Palmer."

"Indeed I am. But my time is best spent back here on the ship plotting our next move against Vandal Savage. Besides, as Mr. Rory says, it's only a matter of time before the Hunters find us here."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna put down roots."

"Yeah, we'll stay out of trouble." Sarah said while flipping a gun.

"Mm, how I hope and pray that to be true." Rip sighed and I retrieved the clothes from the fabricator before quietly slipping out of the room to go change.

Walking down the hall to my designated room, I closed the door behind me and kicked off my shoes. Dropping the western wear onto the bed, I pulled my shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. My pants followed, but I kept my boxers on and hopped into the old fashioned trousers. Grabbing the boots, I pulled them on.

The scent of the leather reminded me of when I was a kid on my parents' farm. I used to pretty much wear nothing but cowboy boots back then, too. Picking up the button-up shirt, I pulled it over my shoulders while sliding my arms into the sleeves.

"We're about to leave, hurry up." Rory popped into my room with a sour expression but completely stopped when he saw me. "The Hell happened to you?" He questioned while staring at the scars on my chest.

"I'm trans." I stated, calmly buttoning up the shirt and watching the confusion bloom on his face.

"I thought you were Texan?" I couldn't help but laugh at him and that only made the man look even more lost.

"No, Rory, I'm _from_ Texas. Trans as in transgender." Grabbing the vest, I pulled it on over the button-up. "It means my birth certificate said female but I turned out to be a guy." Then it seemed to click.

"You had your boobs cut off?!" I laughed again at his expression.

"Didn't want em."

"So you _willingly_ -"

"Like I said, Rory. Didn't want em. Also next time knock or I'll bite your head off."

"....Right." He paused. "You coming or not?"

"Hold on, jeez." Snatching up my coat and hat, I followed Rory into the hall and silence fell. There was a light tension and I sighed through my nose, knowing he wanted to ask something. "What?"

"Did it hurt?"

"At first. Feels a lot better now."

"How come when you shape-shift the scars aren't there?"

"Oh, they are. My fur just covers it."

"And you said you _are_ a guy? But you had _boobs_?"

"Look," I stopped walking to look at Rory. "is there going to be a problem concerning this?"

"No." He stated. "Just didn't know that was a thing." He raised his eyebrows while looking down at me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved by that answer, though not entirely shocked. I'd probably have a conversation with Rory about it later since he still clearly looked to have questions.

~

We got a lot of stares walking into town, but that could easily be chalked up to us being strangers. The fog left the air damp and the ground was muddle and trampled with hoof and boot prints.

"Remember, we're just here to get the lay of the land." Dr. Stein said as we walked into a saloon. " _No_ trouble."

"Sure that'll happen." Sarah popped off.

"I need a drink." Rory grumbled and lumbered off to the bar.

"Wow. It's a real old-timey saloon." Ray was happy as a clam and we fanned out around the saloon. I scanned the place, strolling the floor for a bit to get used to the layout of the room. There was plenty of space if a fight broke out and _plenty_ of exits to take if need be.

"Is that a _challenge_ , Mick?" Sara's voice caught my attention.

"Line 'em up." Rory hit the bar.

"Oh, shit! Are you two about to have a drinking contest?" I chuckled, walking up to the bar and Sara smirked.

"We are."

"Mind if I-"

"No." Rory cut me off while pointing. "You have an advantage."

"Yeah, I'm with him on this one. No offence." Sarah tilted her head while looking at me. "You've got a super charged metabolism that we don't have, Logan."

"Can't blame me for trying." I shrugged. "Would have wasted you both."

"Yeah, well, I'm about to waste Mick."

"We'll see about that." They both grabbed a shot glass from the line the bartender put out and tossed them back. The both of them were taking shot after shot until it was the big guy that face-planted onto the bar and passed out.

"Told ya." Sarah snorted, but the victory was short lived as a shot rang out and a body dropped. All eyes in the saloon went to a card table Dr. Stein was standing by and Snart sat at.

"You _killed_ him."

"You're _welcome_." Most of the people in the building made their way outside while a single man stood up and took a few steps towards the card table while looking rather pissed off.

"Clearly, the deceased was a-a friend of yours, but my friend here-"

"Your friend drew first, got put down." Snart stood up. "It was a clean shot."

"Do we look like we care about clean?" An older man piped up.

"He has a point." Dr. Stein said and the old man swung a fist. Snart leaned back, dodging before punching the other man in the gut and a bar fight broke out.

The man at the piano began to frantically play as punches flew and glass busted and tables broke. Sighing, I just leaned back on the bar and stole one of Rory's left over shots. Tossing my head back as I downed the shot, I cringed right after.

"Ugh, tastes like gasoline." A man came running at me and I just kicked out my leg, sending him flying into a table and it broke on impact. Someone crashed into the piano and a man still seated in the back fired his gun at the ceiling, bringing everyone to a standstill.

"All right!" His raspy voice yelled as he got to his feet. "Playtime's over. Anybody's got a problem with that, they answer to me." The man looked over the faces in the room and as he turned his head I could see his other cheek covered in burn scars.

"Thank you, Mister...." Stein stood in the middle of the room while addressing the stranger.

"Hex. Jonah Hex. You're not from around here, are ya?"

"No. My friends and I are, uh, from out of town."

"Way out of town."

~

"What is it about you people that whenever we visit a new timeline you feel the need to pick up-" Rip cut himself off as he came out of his office and saw Jonah. "strays?" He finished.

"Nice. I didn't get to see it last time around." Jonah said while strolling around the main hub.

"Last time?" Ray furrowed his eyebrows.

"A long story, which we will *not* be telling."

"My coat suits you good."

"What are you doing here, Jonah?"

"Collectin' on a bounty, wettin' my whistle, when your friends here got in a lot of trouble."

"We might've gotten into a barroom brawl back in town." Ray took his hat off while clearly sounding guilty.

"Well, that was entirely predictable." Rip looked right at Ray with a 'no shit' expression.

"One of them poured lead into a member of the Stillwater gang."

"Mr. Rory."

"Snart, actually. Rory was passed the fuck out." I snorted.

"Oh, that was gonna be my next guess."

"This guy tried to kill Grey. Snart _saved_ him." Jefferson explained.

"And brought this town a whole lot of Hell in the bargain. Those boys you were tradin' hands with in the saloon- they're all members of the Stillwater gang."

"Why can't a gang ever be a bunch of good guys?" Ray questioned.

"BACA" I pointed.

"What?"

"BACA." I repeated while glancing around at the others who hadn't the faintest what I was talking about. "Bikers Against Child Abuse."

"That's a real thing?"

"Google it."

"....Google?" Jonah furrowed his eyebrows and I paused.

"Right, shouldn't use future terms in presence of past people." Waving my hand, I cleared my throat. "My bad."

"Mr. Maverick, could you please go check on the others?" Rip asked without looking at me and I knew he actually just wanted me out of the room. Nodding as I walked away, I faintly heard Jonah continue talking about the Stillwater gang.

~

A group of men came riding into town while firing shots to let everyone know they were there.

"One of mine is dead. And this here town is gonna pay." The old man in front declared while lowering his gun. "Now, who the Hell are you supposed to be?" His gaze drifted to Ray as he stood in the middle of the street with a bright star pinned to his jacket.

"John Wayne....Salvation's new sheriff. And this here town is under my protection." Ray answered and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Well, you being new and all, you don't know about the arrangement that we got. See, me and my boys, we ride into town, we take whatever we want."

"In exchange for what?"

"Not killin' nobody."

"Well, that sounds reasonable and all, but arrangement's over."

"Arrangement's over, boys." The old man grinned while the others on horseback laughed. "They teach you numbers where it is you're from? 'Cause the way I see it, there's only one of you and a whole mess of us." He got down from his horse and tossed his jacket back over his holster, exposing the firearm on his hip.

I was pushing Ray behind me the second the old man wrapped his hand around the gun, but a shot came from behind us, hitting the gun right out of the old man's hand before he could fire it.

"You get out of town, and you don't come back, or the next bullet goes in your eye." Ray said from behind me. "I got sharpshooters all around. You really want to test me?" The old man was looking at me skeptically before I flashed my beast eyes.

"Let's ride, boys." The man quickly backed away to his horse and the people cheered as the gang members rode off.

"Guess I scared him."

"Sure, Ray. _You_ scared him." I crossed my arms while raising a brow at the man.

"Oh, you cheated!" He whined as my eyes returned to looking human.

"Even Snart was scarier than you and they didn't even see him."

"Come on, I was at least a _little_ intimidating, right? ....Right?"

~

"What do you mean you left Jax?!" I nearly growled, slamming my hands down onto the metal surrounding Gideon's main screen in the bridge.

"We were out of ammo and they weren't, we didn't have a choice."

"Look, we'll figure out a way to get him back- _without_ releasing Stillwater." Ray waved his hands.

"Where's the map? I'll just go get him my damn self."

"I can't let you do that, Mr. Maverick."

"Why the Hell not?"

"You're not exactly covert." Rip glanced to me and I clenched my jaw.

"Set up a quick draw. You win, get your guy back. You lose, you set Stillwater free." Jonah stepped forward.

"And, by 'lose,' you mean....?"

"Get shot and killed." Snart answered Stein's question.

"Oh, great. Pistols at high noon."

"Finally, someone's talking sense." Rory popped off.

"There _has_ to be another way, a better way. _Without_ mauling." Stein added when I raised my hand.

"Sure. Go after Stillwater with all your gear from the future. I don't know how that'll sit with your captain, though." Jonah walked across the room to Rip.

"Mm, let's assume it's a bad idea."

"So who's standing in the middle of Main Street?" Rory asked.

"I'll do it." Ray shifted on his feet.

"Raymond, now is not the time to indulge your cowboy fantasies."

"No one else is stepping forward. Plus, I'm a decent shot....at least I was with an air rifle."

"Anyone else think the bulletproof one should do it?" I rose my hands at my sides. "And I grew up on a farm in Texas, so I sure as Hell know how to shoot more than an air rifle."

"You're bulletproof?"

"Okay, not _technically_ , but a gun from this era definitely won't kill me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, regular guns in _our_ era barely do anything."

"Werewolf vs. Cowboys!" Rory actually looked excited.

"I am _not_ a werewolf."

"Close enough."

~

"This would be cooler if you were in beast mode."

"'Beast mode'?"

"Well, what do _you_ call it then?" Rory glanced down at me as we were waiting for the Stillwater gang to come into town.

"I don't call it anything."

"You should."

"All right, _Heat Wave._ " I scoffed.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ray questioned while looking rather nervous.

"No mere human has faster reflexes than me."

"So we should have this in the bag, right?"

"I mean, unless I miss and get shot in the head. I'd be down for a bit with that."

"....You only tell us this _now?_ " Ray hissed as the Stillwaters showed up. Stepping out into the middle of the muddy road, Snart escorted my opponent out before handing him a gun.

Exposing the firearms in their holsters, the man and I locked eyes as our hands hovered over the guns. Sweat, rain, and fear filled my nose as I kept my breathing steady.

The man got his gun halfway out of the holster before a shot echoed through the foggy air. His gun fell into the mud as he did and a camera popped, trying to capture the moment. There was a moment of pause before the dead man was picked up and carried to a coffin and Jefferson was released.

The Stillwaters quickly rode out of town while I holstered the weapon.

"Jefferson, are you al right?" Stein met Jax halfway.

"Yeah. Did you just shoot somebody for me?" The young man looked at me with disbelief.

"Yeah, you're welcome." I grinned.

"I don't think we're done here yet." Sara stepped forward.

"Oh, no." Rip now looked worried as a trio in full body gear came walking up the main road. "They found us."

"Ah, friends! Welcome!" Rory yelled and started shooting at them.

"Mr. Maverick! Now would be appropriate to use-"

"Beast Mode!" Rory grinned like a madman.

"It's _not_ Beast Mode!" I growled, ripping through my clothes as I shape-shifted. Mud squished between my paws as I ran, dodging lasers while keeping low. The nearest of the trio was being shot at, but the bullets were ricocheting off of his armor. Pouncing, I came at them from the side, locking my jaws around their skull and hearing bones snap.

Blood pooled in the street as I spit out what was in my mouth. Glancing around, I saw the other two of the trio had been taken down by the rest of the team.

"Well, that was easy."

~

"Logan, please direct yourself straight to the showers." Gideon said as soon as I stepped onto the ship.

"Sorry, Gideon. I'll clean up my tracks on the way back."

"Thank you. Please use the closest shower to keep the mud from spreading."

"Will do." I gave a two-fingered salute while walking down the hall. My claws clicked on the metal floor as muddy prints were left behind me.

Getting in the shower, I let the hot water beat down on me as I was back in human form. The water pooling at my feet was brown with dirt and I began scrubbing at the caked mud to get it off faster.

"Logan, clothes have been brought to you. Do you wish to let them in?" Gideon's sudden voice made me jump.

"Please tell me it's only a speaker you have in here."

"That is correct. For privacy and safety."

"Yeah, let 'em in." I stated before shoving my face under the stream of water. The door's lock clicked and I was able to determine who it was by the voice.

"You missed the little chat we all had. And it smells like wet dog in here."

"Tell me about it."

"The conversation or the smell?"

"What do you think, Snart?" I rolled my eyes and heard the man set down the clothes.

"The Time Masters have initiated some Omega protocol, sending their best assassin, Pilgrim, after us."

"That's a stupid name. What's so special about Pilgrim?" I questioned while pumping shampoo into my palm and lathering it into my hair.

"She's going after our younger selves."

"'Our' as in y'all, you mean."

"I don't remember seeing a special exemption for you."

"Yeah, well, my younger self was surrounded by more of me."

"You went to school, didn't you? You weren't always with Mommy and Daddy dog."

"Make another dog crack and I'll bite your face off." I heard the man chuckle and I started scrubbing my skin with body wash.

"Well, get ready for some time jumping. We've got some little snots to save." He said cooly before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

"This isn't my element."

"It's mine."

"Just keep a weather eye open for the Pilgrim. Gideon calculates a 97% chance that she will attack your younger self at this exact time and place." Rip explained and I listened to the men talking through the earpiece I had.

"Young Rory's not in there." Sara coughed.

"But we found his parents. They're dead." Jax added.

"Where the Hell is he?"

"Logan, have you found anything?"

"Not yet, but I've picked up a trail. He definitely made it outside."

"Where are you?"

"Out back- Wait, I see him."

"I'm coming around." Ray replied. "Don't approach him, we don't want him to run."

"I would never run." Rory scoffed.

"We'll see about that." I mumbled, crawling through the tall grass while keeping an eye on the teenager sitting and watching the burning house.

"What do you mean by that?" Rory's tone shifted. "Logan, what do you mean by that?" I didn't answer him as I poked my snout out of the grass right beside the boy.

"Oh, shi-" His shout was cut off by Ray firing at a woman a few yards away.

"Hold on!" Ray snatched the boy up and dropped him onto my back before hopping on behind him. "Hi-ho, Silver! Away!" I lowly growled a warning but ran back towards the ship as fingers tangled into my fur to hold on. "I've always wanted to say that."

~

"You ever try something like that again and I'll-"

"I know, I'm sorry! It was in the heat of the moment since the Pilgrim was _right there_." Ray made a sheepish face while waving his hand.

"I'm not a fuckin' _horse!_ "

"Come on, you gotta admit that was pretty cool, though. Right?"

"I'd throw you off this ship if we weren't moving."

~

"Why am _I_ left to babysit _them?_ "

"Because logically you would be the last of us targeted due to you and your family sharing the same ability to shape-shift into beasts. More planning and preparation would have to go into retrieving you."

"Goodness." I sighed while rubbing my temples before turning to the duo in the cargo bay.

"So....who are you?" Young Sara had her arms crossed as she was giving me a skeptical look.

"A werewolf!" Young Rory grinned, making me heavily sigh again.

"Werewolves aren't real."

"I saw it. He turned into this massive-"

"I'm not a werewolf. Werewolves don't have horns, okay?"

"Then what the Hell are you?"

"I'm a therian."

"A 'therian'? That sounds so made-up." Sara scoffed.

"Alright, kiddies, gather round and sit down, you're about to get educated." I waved my hands but the two just stared at me. Blinking, I showed my beast eyes while lowly growling and they quickly took a seat on a couple of cargo trunks. "Good. Now, a therian is an ancient race of humanoid that appears in many cultures throughout history. They've been believed to be a myth by the general public, clearly, they aren't, but whatever. Anyways, therians have the ability to shape-shift into animals, or 'beasts', depending on the lineage they come from. The 'beast' therians, like myself, are a rarity due to us not having a specific animal we shape-shift into."

The blond still looked skeptical, and the brunette was a bit lost. Sighing through my nose I shook my head.

"It's like werewolves but with different animals."

"Oh, got it." Rory nodded.

"So what determines a 'beast' therian from other therians?"

"Genetics. You're either born a beast, or you aren't. You know of meta-humans at least, right?" They both nodded. "Good. Therians are basically meta-humans, but our power can be passed down to the offspring instead of a random chance of genetics or exposure to DNA altering substances. So, I'm not a werewolf. I'm a therian."

"This is crazy." Sara waved her hands. "This is all so crazy."

"Can we see it? Your beast form?" Rory placed his hands onto the edge of the trunk while looking at me. That familiar glint in his eye made this teen undoubtedly Rory. Even his younger self was so intrigued by my other form.

"I'm also curious to see what he's talking about." Sara shifted in her seat. "It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Yes, it is, but I have full control. I'm only dangerous if I want to be."

"So can we see it or not?"

~

"Logan, what the _Hell?!_ "

"I'm not going into a damn kennel, and that's final!" I growled, holding my younger self out at arm's length while trying to avoid those tiny, razor-sharp claws. We'd gone after my 2-year-old self since it was the earliest point my parents ever let me out of their sight, but even at that age, I could transform into a beast.

"We nearly got mauled by a toddler!"

"I did warn y'all." I jerked my arm up when the little beast I held by the scruff tried to kick out at me. Little Logan was growling and snarling, but honestly wasn't that scary to me since I just looked like a mutated pup at this stage. Even my horns then were just little nubs poking out of my fur. "Give me something to chew on." I waved my free hand while glancing at the others. "I mean young me, come on, teething."

A leather glove was held out and I took it to shove into the little therian's mouth. Those little dagger fangs immediately chomped down on the glove as the kid's attacks turned to it.

"Logan, this is going to be an issue. Where I'm taking your younger selves- it's not equipped for someone like....yourself." Rip glanced at little Logan gnawing on the leather.

"Can Gideon make chew toys in the fabricator? Or booties?"

"....Booties?"

"For the claws."

"Yes, but those don't seem quite-"

"Trust me. I don't want to admit it, but at this young, I'm a dumbass. I'm basically a dog with limited speech skills and potty training. Get me shit to chew on, and it'll keep me occupied until it's torn up." I pointed at little Logan for emphasis, showing that the young therian was already completely focused on the glove instead of trying to attack me.

"But who is going to keep an eye on your younger self? With the other babies already needing care, I'm not sure-"

"Oh, is that a puppy? Can I hold it?" Everyone paused while looking at the teenager.

"No." I said while turning to the others and pointed. "That is a very bad idea."

"It'll be fine!" Rory grinned, plucking up little Logan as the therian was growling. "He's shit with people, but pretty okay with animals." He handed my younger self to teenaged Rory who now noticed the 'puppy' had horns and opposable thumbs.

"....Is this your kid?" He looked back at me and adult Rory laughed.

"Sure. And you're babysitting." He clapped a hand onto his younger self's shoulder while pointing with his other hand. "So know that if this kid gets hurt, Logan will eat your face off."

"Rory!"

~

"What is this place?"

"It's a defunct Time Masters outpost." Rip replied while I was looking around the vast building.

After gathering up our younger selves, Pilgrim went for the next of kin and sent a video message threatening their lives in exchange for our younger selves. Rip offered his own younger self in exchange in order to keep everyone else safe.

"I thought we were supposed to be picking up your younger self." Jax furrowed his brows.

"He's being brought to us, actually." Rip glanced up as the old woman from the Refuge walked up with a kid next to her.

"That little boy was at the Refuge. ....He's you."

"You got my message?"

"I don't approve of what you're planning. Not that it ever stopped you before. Your younger selves are all still safe and sound."

"Thank you." Jax nodded to the woman before she turned to Rory.

"You're a naughty one."

"That's right." Rory smirked while raising his eyebrows.

"And me? How am I doing?" I questioned while slightly cringing. Mary pursed her lips, making me feel an inkling of dread.

"You gave Mr. Rory a rather nasty scratch. However, it won't scar or need stitches."

"That won't mess with the timeline, right?"

"Not as long as the wound is healed before returning to the proper timeline."

"I think it's probably about time that you left." Rip said lowly to Mary when Pilgrim appeared.

"Give her Hell." Mary replied, then gave younger Rip a fist bump before walking away.

"Where's my dad?" Jax rose his voice.

"On board my ship, along with the rest. All in perfect condition....as long as your captain honors his end of our bargain."

"You'd murder a child?" Stein spoke out.

"I'd murder as many children as is necessary to accomplish my mission."

"Do you know what this will do to the timeline, killing a Time Master?"

"In case you've forgotten, I am sanctioned by the Time Masters to do what my former colleague Chronos here failed to do." Pilgrim shot a dirty look Rory's way.

"Enough of that. Let's get down to business."

"Where's the rest of your group?"

"They're around."

"I'll be taking the boy."

"Before you do that, we don't believe for a _second_ their loved ones are on your ship."

"A show of good faith, then. A prisoner exchange. Send the boy, and I'll send the father. Once I have the future Captain Hunter in my possession, then I'll release the rest." The dark-haired woman raised what looked like a strange remote in her hand.

A soldier suddenly appeared next to her, quickly looking around wildly.

"What the Hell's going on?"

"You don't need to understand. Only walk." She shoved the man forward, and I saw Jefferson tense.

"You are going to be absolutely fine. I promise." Rip said to his younger self. He then sent the boy walking towards Pilgrim while Jefferson's dad was walking towards us.

"You wanted to see me? Have I done something wrong, miss?"

"Not yet."

"Now!" Ray yelled as he grew and fired at Pilgrim.

"Fool me once." She got a cocky smirk while freezing the beam from Ray's suit. Rory and Snart then began to shoot their fire and ice guns as Sara ran out and Firestorm was joining the attack. Pilgrim managed to freeze them before getting hit and even got Kendra in mid-air and me as I was pulling younger Rip out of the way.

When time began to move for me again, little Rip wasn't even near me, and there was a pile of ashes where Pilgrim had been.

"You poor boy." Mary ran out to little Rip before taking the bloody knife from his hands. "Are you all right?" She hurried him away as we watched them go.

"That was you?"

"Yeah. I was a cutpurse from the age of five. Starved more than I ate. I knew what I'd do if she tried to harm me." Rip replied.

"Lucky for us, you didn't forget your roots." Snart lowered his gun.

"Believe me, Mr. Snart, I've tried."

~

"Found out why you scratched me." Rory said with a soft tone while carrying a sleeping therian drooling on his arm.

"Awe, you're so cute when you're sleeping." Sara cooed at the toddler with his tongue lolled out as he snored.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed, seeing the patterned onesie on the tiny beast with a hole cut out for the tail.

"Apparently, you shape-shifted back and had to be wrestled into some clothes."

"And the scratch?"

"Gideon's taking care of it." Rory nodded, then froze when he saw little Logan's ear twitch. He waited a few seconds to make sure I was still sleeping and sighed softly.

"You're having too much fun with this." I said flatly.

"I've always wanted a dog."

"I will _beat_ you." I pointed at the larger man as he was trying to keep his laughter quiet.

"Shouldn't you go lay Logan down somewhere?" Sara asked.

"Be our luck, as soon as little me is left alone, he wakes up and tears shit up."

"Oh, how cute." Snart droned when he saw Rory holding the toddler. "What happened?" He popped off while looking at me.

"Wow, think hard for that one?" I retorted, and Snart smirked.

"Just wondering how the adorable destruction machine turned into....that." He waved a finger at me, and I had the strong urge to smack him.

"Really going for the low blows today, huh?" Sara chuckled.


End file.
